The Administrative (Admin) Core, co-directed by Richard L. Stouffer, Ph.D., and Jeffrey T. Jensen, M.D., will promote the timely, efficient performance of the CDRC-sponsored projects outlined in this renewal application. This will be accomplished, in part, by coordinating the exchange of information, ideas and expertise between: (1) project investigators and core supervisors within the ONPRC-OHSU Center, (2) ONPRC-OHSU investigators and collaborators from other CDRC-Sponsored programs, as well as NICHD program officers and scientists, and (3) ONPRC-OHSU investigators and collaborators from pharmaceutical companies (e.g., Bayer AG, Beriin, Germany) and clinical programs (e.g.. Family Planning, Ob-Gyn, OHSU). In addition, the Admin Core will assist in the recruitment and development of beginning scientists and trainees electing to pursue careers in contraceptive research. The core will also liaison with the Outreach program at ONPRC, OHSU West Campus, to promote awareness of the need and advances in contraceptive research to school-age-children and the general public. CDRC research projects, including scientific advances and experimental challenges, will be evaluated within the weekly seminar programs of the Division of Reproductive & Developmental Sciences, ONPRC and Ob-Gyn Grand Rounds, OHSU, as well as quarterly meetings of the center's personnel, in discussions with the External Advisory Board, and review of progress reports prepared for the noncompetitive renewal to NICHD and the annual U54/U01 Contraception Research Meeting. Through the Admin Core's efforts and oversight, scientific and technological advances in reproductive biology, particularly pertaining to the control of periovulatory events in primates, can be applied within the nonhuman primate (NHP) core and translated by clinical investigators into Phase 1 trials. This program, and collaborations with other contraceptive programs, will promote the development of novel contraceptive modalities aimed at selectively disrupting gamete maturation, release or transport in primates, and ultimately in humans.